Special Someone
by ayassiveire
Summary: Lambo and Yamamoto's POV talking about their past relationships and on how they fell in love with the same person. Bad summary... please bear with me . *First time writing this pairing* A/N: STORY SUSPENDED. READ FIRST CHAPTER FOR DETAILS!
1. AN: SUSPENSION OF UPDATES

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

**_THIS ACCOUNT WILL NOT BE ACTIVE DUE TO PERSONAL REASONS._**  
**_ALL ONGOING STORES WILL BE HALTED AND WILL BE CONTINUED SOON._**

**_IT WILL BE ACTIVE AGAIN DURING SEMESTRAL BREAKS AND/OR SUMMER VACATION._**  
**_FOR QUESTIONS, JUST SEND A PRIVATE MESSAGE._**  
**_THANK YOU._**

* * *

**_IN TERMS OF ONGOING STORIES:_**

**_ALL ONGOING STORIES INCLUDING THIS WILL NOT RECEIVE ANY UPDATES UNTIL THE SAID SEMESTRAL BREAKS AND/OR SUMMER VACATION.  
NOT ONLY MY STORIES ARE SUSPENDED, BUT ALSO MY ACCOUNT.  
PLEASE RESPECT THIS DECISION OF MINE FOR THE MEAN TIME BECAUSE OF PERSONAL REASONS.  
FOR ANY OBJECTION/S AND QUESTIONS REGARDING THIS, KINDLY PM ME AND I WILL EXPLAIN FURTHER.  
_**

**_REMINDER, THIS IS MY OWN DECISION, NO ONE MADE ME NOR FORCED ME TO DISCONTINUE WRITING FOR A SHORT TIME._**

**_UPDATES REGARDING THIS NOTE WILL BE POSTED ON MY PROFILE._**

* * *

_**WE'LL KEEP IN TOUCH SOON...**_  
_**~ayassiveire**_


	2. Chapter 1: Lambo's POV

**A/N: Hey everyone! i'm here. this fic is my birthday fic for my friend Tatsu Welss Kuznetzov. Please appreciate this though it's late that I published it..haha! But before that, I have a special guest with me...haha!**

**

* * *

**

Ayame: My special guest in here is none other than Yamamoto-san!

**Yamamoto: haha! Thanks for the invitation, Aya-chan! I want to greet her a Belated Happy Birthday!**

**Ayame: Yeah! A Belated Happy Birthday to you too, Tatsu-chan! Also, This fic has two chapters the first chapter has Lambo's POV while the second chapter has...**

**Yamamoto: Is this the second chapter? It loooks like you're not finished yet. *reads the paper***

**Ayame Waaaahhhh! D-Don't read! Who told you to read my draft!**

**Yamamoto: Mah, Mah... I just saw it. I didn't mean to read it.**

**Ayame: *sighs* Anyway... please enjoy this first chappie! I hope you would like it the best!**

**Yamamoto: She really gave her best to write it for you! I saw her write like Gokudera... always so grumpy *smiles***

**Ayame: I'm not like Gokudera! he's too grumpy... also, this is a little challenge for me since it's my first time to write this pairing! talk about shoving dynamites at you. *pouts***

**Yamamoto: Mah, Mah... he's still nice.**

**Ayame: Ok, ok, I'm talking too much! Yamamoto-san, would you like the honor of speaking?**

**Yamammoto: Ok. Please enjoy! I'll be waiting for your reviews! She'll be waiting also... at the mean time, I'll help her finish the second chappie! *laughs***

**Ayame: I do not own anything! I'm just playing with the characters!**

**Yamamoto: Ahahahaha!**

**Ayame: *sighs***

**Yamamoto: (^^)d**

**Ayame: O.o**

**Yamamoto: *puppy eyes***

**Ayame: Don't worry about me and Yamamoto-san... Please enjoy.**

* * *

Lambo's POV

***flashback***

"Re-Reborn… wait!"

"What's your problem, baka?"

"I-It's been a while that we're… you know? Why don't we just have a break from work since Tsuna and the others are having a break too?"

"I've got no breaks, baka. Also, I have more duties to do as an arcobaleno and as a tutor of Tsuna."

"W-Wait, w-where are you going?"

"Is it obvious? I'm going to work. I have more things to do rather than taking with you."

"A-Are you serious? You don't have any time for me… just a little time?"

"Why do I need some time with you? Do I have any relationship with you?"

"A… rela… tion… ship…? B-But… you and I are…"

"Dating? I don't recall any thing about dating you."

"But those times when you're hanging out with—"

"See? We're just hanging out. You're such a baka, Lambo. You never change do you? And also, why do you need me when Colonello is there?"

"C-Colonello? You mean you're… jealous?"

"I'm not jealous, you baka. I'm giving a suggestion for you to stop following me."

"But… what do you mean by sleeping with me? Is that a hint that we have a relationship?"

"You're not the only one whom I'm sleeping with. Look, I have more things to do. You've already wasted so much time in talking nonsense."

(Exits)

"Yeah… I've wasted so much time."

***end of flashback***

That would be the last 'argument' in our 'relationship' since I 'broke up' with him. Nobody knows why I ended this 'relationship' of ours since I'm the one who started it. But I've got my reasons:

**He's getting jealous because of Colonello.**

**He's not minding me. He always doesn't have any time for me.**

**He does already have someone than me.**

I know these are true but what I believe the most is the third reason, of course. It's obvious, really! When I told him that we're 'breaking up', he just smiled at me (not really a smile) and commented, "It's good that you're not a coward anymore, Lambo. You already know how to be courageous." I was crying, at that moment, when he told me that, I never thought that he could talk to me like that. Since the first time that I went in Japan to see Reborn, he's still the Reborn that I know. But now, he's more mature (it's not bad) due to this, he doesn't want to talk to me anymore, because of his so called 'work'. I know what's he doing and it doesn't have to do with work or missions. Also, I'm feeling a little jealous of him. If you're asking who's that person I'm talking about, the person that Reborn could be calm and soft is none other than the most happy guardian; the rain guardian of the Vongola, Yamamoto Takeshi. I may sound harsh here but that's the truth... I'm really jealous and angry because I could see hints that Reborn's in-love with him.

Let's start. Well, I always see Reborn to be soft at Yamamoto-san. I even saw him to be more affectionate to him (yeah, you heard me, A-F-F-E-C-T-I-O-N-A-T-E). He also shows his true smile while he never let me see it. I don't understand what Yamamoto-san has that I don't have. But who am I to be saying such things? Maybe if I didn't take it seriously, this disaster never happened.

But the point is that I learned to love someone but not this kind of love. I learned it when I'm always following Reborn. I thought he is the one for me but I was wrong. I was very busy minding Reborn that I didn't look at the people around me. Especially my 'best friend' though I could not consider it since he is the second person who' annoyed at me but ten years have passed and everyone could change. I consider it to Colonello though he's still annoyed at me sometimes. Months have passed and I felt nothing anymore since Reborn 'broke up' with me. Now I just want him to be my friend and I have just confessed at someone. I was happy when he accepted it. I was really happy because I really experienced to love and be loved by someone special. I hope that Reborn could find that someone special of his soon. Because though he's very strong, he's still weak in his own ways. And if he find that person, I hope that he could be happy with him; to be with that person forever.

* * *

**Ayame: *streches* First chappie done!**

**Yamamoto: oh! Hi again!**

**Ayame: *raises an eyebrow* I haven't seen you in a while... where did you go?**

**Yamamoto: *rubs the back of his head* I just bought a gift for the birthday girl!**

**Ayame: How did you know that she's a girl? *suspicious look***

**Yamamoto: Well, I saw you ask her. *laughs***

**Ayame: W-wait? What? *snaps***

**Yamamoto: I also saw your request about the story... *blushes shyly***

**Ayame: *blushes madly* Ok, ok. So, what's your gift?**

**Yamamoto: Just a simple card. *smiles***

**Ayame: O.o?**

**Yamamoto: Please accept it! *gives the card***

**Ayame: Again, please review. I know this chappie might be a little OOC especially the characters. Also sorry for the grammar and spelling!**

**Yamamoto: Hope to see you again in the next chappie!**

**Ayame: wait, you're with me again?(!) I asked Gokudera-san to accept the invitation!**

**Yamamoto: The more the merrier!**

**Ayame: *sighs* Ok, ok... but it's not my fault if he blows you up!**

**Yamamoto: Ok. Please review! *whispers* I'm still helping her a hand on the draft. *smiles and winks***

**Ayame: see you in the next chappie!**

**Yamamoto: See you!**

**Ayame: =_=**

**Yamamoto: *laughs goofily***


End file.
